


Shuffled Songs

by findafight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, I got really lazy by the end of this, Randomness, Song fics, why did I even do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findafight/pseuds/findafight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 mini-fics based on the prompt "Set Ipod to shuffle, write fics based on the first ten songs, complete them before the song is finished" So this happend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffled Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I found the prompt. I am a terrible person. It was probably tumblr.  
> Also entitled: "I need inspiration and who wants to do math anyways"

1.       Burning in the Skies—by Lincoln Park

He stared out as the town burned, tears threatening to fall. He had burned it. Him, burning his brother’s heart.

He would have liked to think that he was just hurting Arthur, but he couldn’t. Alfred knew it was Mathew that was hurting, because he _was_ Canada. And Alfred didn’t want to think about how his brother would think of him afterwards.

He had burned the bridges that connected the two of them, hadn’t he? He and/or his people had, and Alfred couldn’t imagine how anyone could forgive their brother after doing something like that to them. He knew, if Mathew had done it first (matt would have had a magnificently rational reason for attacking first, though) he probably wouldn’t be able to forgive him. But then again, Matt was too kind for his own good, and, after this war, might just forgive his idiot brother.

 

2.       Big Yellow Taxi—performed by Counting Cows

Arthur walked through the streets, hands brushing the walls of the buildings slightly as he passed. He remembered when there were simply fields where he stood. Simple, beautiful, fields that were perfect for lying in an elegantly simple euphoria with the one special to him.

But, he supposed, those days were long gone; his paradise had been paved, his love gone, and he was certain that that special person wouldn’t want to look at him, even if they could see each other’s lights from across the Channel.

 

3.       Live and Let Die—by Paul McCartney &Wings

Francis smiled and took his hand, from which he didn’t pull away.

“Come, now, Angleterre. It’s alright now.”

The Brit frowned. “No, it bloody well isn’t.”

A soft hand began to stoke his hair and cradled his face, again he didn’t pull away. “Yes, it is. Mathieu and Alfred are safe. They are home. No need for you to worry.”

“but…what about, uhm…you? You are not alright.”

“I am fine as long you are with me. Live and let live, mon cher. Live and let live…” Francis said as he pulled Arthur into a tight hug, which he returned.

“Live and let die, more like.”

Francis pulled slightly back from the embrace; eyebrow raised and lips a line. “You did not just say that.” He said, and then chuckled, pulling Arthur back into the hug. “You never could resist adding your little spy into things, could you?”

 

4.       Colours of the Wind—From Pocahontas

She pulled him around her forests wildly, dragging him by the hand through dense shrubberies, giant trees, rain forests _(“You have rain forests?” “Yeah, duh! It rains a tonne!” “I thought they were a South America thing.” “Nope, I’ve got ‘em too!”),_ and frozen spruce and pine trees,

She stopped to rest occasionally, letting the silence drip down from the canopy above and seep up from dirt below.

He smiled as he sat on a moss covered boulder beside her as she rested during their latest forest tour.

She pushed her open palm into the moss, twisting the stands in her fingers thoughtfully. “The land here belongs to everyone in my lands. We share it, take care of it, and in return, we get to see sights like this,” she whispered as she pointed to a doe and a fawn grazing in a meadow a few feet from where they sat. “it’s all connected.” And she made a looping gesture with her finger. “everything. You, me, this tree, that deer, the moss we’re sitting on. All of it. And some of it hasn’t moved from the spot it’s on for hundreds of years. Some of it, people haven’t seen for decades. We just need to take the time to find it, admire it, and leave it be.”

 

5.       Demons—by Imagine Dragons

She curled in on herself. It wasn’t right, her people fighting. Why didn’t they want to stay? Was she not good enough? Of course she wasn’t. She wasn’t strong like her brother, or respected like her father, or even wise like Papa. She was young, weak, and stupid, focusing on silly things while her people hated her.

They wanted out, and she didn’t blame them. Who wanted a weak nation for their home? Her boss was trying so hard to get them to stay; she wanted to tell him to let them go, but she couldn’t. It would mean losing a part of her and, even though she was in pain, she knew she would hurt tenfold if she lost Quebec. So she stayed curled up, hoping for them to stay, and terrified they would leave.

 

6.       Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop—by Landon Pigg

Gilbert sat in his seat and stared at his watch, counting the seconds. The bell to the shop door dingled and he looked up. Four thirteen, right on time.

The girl went up to the counter and ordered, then turned and slowly walked over to his table. Gilbert sat up straight. She had never come over before.

“Uh, hi.” She mumbled; a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Hi.”

She shifted her weight. “Is it alright if I sit here? It’s sorta full today.”

His heart deflated a little bit, she hadn’t come over to talk to him. “yeah, go ahead.”

She looked at him as she sat, tilting her head slightly to the side, a shy little smile on her lips. “You know, I’ve seen you here every day at the same time, but I don’t think I even know your name.” the girl stuck out her hand. “Matt Williams.” She said with a smile.

Gilbert’s stomach did a flip. He took her hand and smiled. “Gilbert Belshmidt, at your service.”

She giggled as she shook his hand, and he felt like he could fly.

 

7.       Rocks and Trees—by the Arrogant Worms

Sealand stared at the Canadian. Apparently he was his brother or something.

“What do you have in Canada?” he blurted. He might as well learn if this guy was his brother.

Canada looked a little taken aback. “uhm, well, there are cities.”

“duh! What else?”

“Mountains, and, eh, snow. Lots of rocks and trees and… trees and rocks, an-“

“you’ve got a lot of rocks and trees, huh?”

“yeah…and water.”

 

8.       All-Star—by Smash Mouth

Alfred smiled, this was going to great. His own land, own people, he was finally free.  His brother was still with Arthur, but he could probably help him with that.

Alfred was ready to have an adventure, to see his entire country, his home. So he set off, exploring the vastness of the North American wilderness, and discovering new things about himself.

 

9.       Peppermint Twist—by Joey& the Starliters

She smiled and twirled in the red and white striped dress that Alfred had forced her to wear. The dance he was throwing was fun, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

Twisting up and down, brushing the hem of her skirt on the floor, she laughed and thought she really did look like a piece of peppermint candy, suiting the song playing perfectly.

 

10.   All Shook Up—Elvis Presley

“Bruder, what is wrong? You’ve been acting strange.”

Gilbert rolled onto his back. “uhg! I don’t know! Why does my stomach feel all weird? Why can’t I sleep?”

“I do not know. Do you think it’s something you ate?”

“Nien. It just happens when I see or think about her!” He grabbed his brother’s shoulders. “Why do I want to pet her hair? Or touch her face, or hands or arms!”

“Whose?”

“Hers!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((The next song that came up after Rocks and Trees was Broadway Karkat and Nepeta singing a slight lyrical change of “That’s how you know” from Enchanted. How was I supposed to write Hetalia without dragging Homestuck in? [honestly, I tried, but then ships came up and just…no] So I cheated a little bit.)) So...this happened. yup. I appologize. and apparently I ship Prussia and Canada, who knew? and also, what is up with my ipod?


End file.
